onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Nami1.png
Why do you keep reverting the image on that bad version from Iwanna B. Kuma? Nami's been extracted horribly from the background, and there's still many scan artifacts left. Additionally: That's her outfit from twelve years ago. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:16, July 21, 2012 (UTC) All images like these are crap anyway. We should be using ones from the manga or anime. SeaTerror (talk) 16:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I say go with the original outfit since that's what she's most seen in, from openings to movies to merchandise, and the Enies Lobby outfit is just what she wore for that occasion. It should go in the gallery like all the others. The outfit with the white-and-blue shit and yellow skirt is her initial attire and what she's most known for. Even if it doesn't look great, I think it's a better choice than the Enies Lobby outfit. 19:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Enies Lobby - without Water 7 - was longer than Buggy and Kuro arc. EL only: 56 chapters or 45 episodes, Buggy and Kuro arc: 34 chapters or 19 episodes. And by now through Little Garden, Arabasta, Skypiea, Fishmen Island and Punk Hazard, we saw her even more chapters and episodes wearing either a bra or bikini as a top. So going by what we saw most, any bikini picture of her should be best. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:12, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Pervert. 22:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Who cares? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 03:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't really care about you being a pervert. Just stating the obvious xD 03:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::So I'm a pervert by noticing Nami wearing bras and bikinis and suggesting such an image based on Uknownada's pattern? Weird logic. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 03:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Jeez, chill out, I was only joking =/ 15:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Lol. Well I agree that we should keep it the the Enies Lobby outfit since it's more of Oda's developed art style. The other ones are just terrible and crappy in my opinion. Also, correcting Defchris, it's almost fifteen years ago. 22:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I started reading OP in 2000, therefore it's only twelve years for me. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 03:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh ok, that makes sense. 20:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think if it's the undeveloped artstyle, it can show how the style has evolved when you switch from pre-timeskip to post-timeskip. So when it's on Pre, it shows how she was at the start. When it's on Post, it shows how she is now. Also, the post-timeskip pic shows her initial outfit when the timeskip began, so it would be fitting for the other pic to do the same. 05:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I think we should keep it in the Enies Lobby outfit as well, because like Calu said, Oda's developed his art style over the years, and this one keep more to his art style. 15:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I added another version of Nami's ( Pre-Arlong arc ) outfit, and the artstyle was like the (Enies Lobby arc) artstyle , on July 1st but it was removed. I have already read the guidlines again , and for me its not against the guidlines. Brain.Y.Z (talk) 00:50, August 30, 2012 (UTC) First of all, sign your posts with four ~'s. Second, look up "Dramatic Poses, What To Avoid" in the guidelines. 23:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Plus it look like a fanart. If it is not, then it's just horrible and I do not think Oda would ever do that. 00:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) It is fanart. I told you in chat. SeaTerror (talk) 02:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Technically Oda didn't draw either of these pics. They were most likely done by Toei or some other studio. 02:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) No. It is fully fanart. Nami does not do a pose like that with the clima tact clouds out like that. The outlines are also way too thick. SeaTerror (talk) 02:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) First off all I know I am late and now we are using the lastest outfit of nami but I want to say that the image wasn't a fanart and it was nami's image in grand batlle rush (a game) and I am sorry for the late (& useless) answer but I didn't answer before because it was already an unsuitable pose for the image but not so much I am sorry again because it's useless answer since we are already using the image from episode 516. Brain.Y.Z (talk) 00:50, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "Nami's been extracted ''horribly''from the background, and there's still many scan artifacts left" If that's the main problem i can easily fix it. I just thought i looked ok lol edit: THERE! Now stop complaining about the quality because i spent 2,5 hours trying to fix it xD http://i50.tinypic.com/1zzrmdj.png Iwanna B. Kuma (talk) 11:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Why do you want that picture in the infobox so badly when you even spend two and a half hour trying and fixing it? You can tell it's a scan with the lines showing which will make it look bad in the infobox. Also, why have one of the main character have a badly scanned picture in their infobox? It just looks bad even if it is her original outfit. But time changes and so did Oda's art style. She wore her Enies Lobby Arc outfit much longer than that one. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but it really looks bad. 20:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC) You know...you have a point but let me tell you this: -First of all the first thing that this wikia should have is the most accurate information and then comes "looks".I think the original outfit that Nami wore at first is more accurate even if YOU think it looks bad. -One day i was trying to find a picture of nami with her original outfit pic which RESEMBLES HER MOST in order to make a 3d model of her just for fun because i am practising my 3d skills.But no matter how hard i tried i never found it so i had to look at other fanart in order to find that outfit. No matter how much you say that the outfit of enies lobby is more accurate than the one i posted, that's not going to change the amount or merchandise, fanart, openings, etc where she wears the one i showed you. This is undoublty the one that Nami is recognised by mostly. I am sure other people have searched this wikia in order to find that one but without any luck. If you love the Enies lobby outfit so much and if so many people agree with you i don't really have a problem of course, because the wikia is not mine and i am not some kind of tyrant that's going to force you. But at least i think it is neccesary to have the outfit i posted in the gallery. At least that. Ok? I don't wanna argue and I'm not arguing now at all so please don't take this offensively but please just take what i said seriously and think about it. Iwanna B. Kuma (talk) 10:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC)